


Dot dot dot (thats what they did in the old days)

by SprinklesofSunshine



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Fluff, Mentions of past mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprinklesofSunshine/pseuds/SprinklesofSunshine
Summary: Mama Mia AUJean is about to get married to Scott and in order to make the day perfect she decides she wants both of her fathers to be there. But things get complicated when three possibilities arise, who is the right one?Charles was hoping for a calm wedding for his daughter but when people from his past show up unexpectedly, things take  turn for the worse. But can past hurts be healed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance if this is awful, it's my first attempt at a fic so bear with me. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think and if you want any more! Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Also feel free to come and join me on Tumblr @sprinklesofsunshine , I would love to chat!

It had become quite common, over the years, for Jean, Ororo, Kurt and Jubilee to meet at this particular café to talk. Jean couldn’t lie, growing up in the mansion had been amazing, especially as more and more students arrived as the years went on. But, like every growing girl, she had felt the increasing need on occasion to get out of the house and away from all the high emotions that came with everyone living in such close quarters. 

Furthermore, the café’s location also decreased the chance of her telepathic father accidentally overhearing any thoughts she’d rather be kept private. Not that Charles would ever deliberately read her private thoughts, or that an extra 20 miles would keep him from doing so anyway. The semblance of privacy was nice though. The quiet café had certainly helped after her eighteenth birthday when she’d been nursing a hangover so bad she could barely muster up the energy to keep her shields up. She was eternally grateful that Charles didn’t find out what had happened that night…

‘‘So Jean...’’ Ororo began as she passed Jean’s tea to her, handing Kurt and Jubilee their drinks as well; ‘‘what was it that that you so urgently needed to tell us?’’ She sipped her drink and looked expectantly at Jean but otherwise left her to talk in her own time. By now she knew better than to try and push Jean into talking before she was ready. Out of all her friends, Ororo knew her the best; having practically grown up with her when she arrived at the mansion at age seven.

Despite Ororo being three years older than Jean, they’d been best friends from the start and been inseparable since, much to Charles’ exasperation at times; like the time the two girls decided Charles’ study was ‘too boring’ so painted part of one wall bright orange before he’d caught them. Ororo had been the first person she’d told of her engagement to Scott. 

Breaking from her memories, Jean paused for a second, taking a long gulp of her drink while she organised her thoughts. She exhaled deeply before beginning. “I have a secret that I’ve been keeping from you guys”

“Oh fuck, you’re pregnant!” Jubilee exclaimed immediately, causing Kurt to choke on his hot chocolate, some of the liquid dribbling down his chin.

“NO!” Jean exclaimed, laughing, handing him a napkin “No, I’m definitely not pregnant! Oh don’t look so disappointed, Kurt!” 

“Oh come on Jean, a miniature version of you and Scott would be so adorable!” 

“Nope! Sorry guys, that won’t be happening for a long time yet!” Jean said, chuckling as their pouting disappointment filled her mind. 

“Then spill!” said Jubilee, almost vibrating with anticipation in her seat

“Well…I’ve um…I think I’ve found my other father and I’ve invited him to my wedding…” Jean mumbled whilst staring intently at the worn wood on the table; all of a sudden nervous about her friend’s reactions. 

They all stared at her for a few seconds, their shocked expressions matching each other perfectly, causing Jean to smile nervously. Even the noise of the café had quietened, also in anticipation of the reaction.

“Shit, Jean…” Jubilee began quietly, suddenly breaking the silence. Jean fidgeted nervously in her seat, unsure of what her response would be. But she needn’t have worried as a wide grin immediately spread over her three friends faces. “that’s…that’s amazing…but how?” she asked tentatively, knowing how much this meant to Jean. 

Spurred on by their encouraging smiles, Jean rummaged in her bag, fishing out a worn leather journal and setting it on the table. 

“This is Charles’ diary, the one he kept during the years before I was born. I found it whilst I was going through some old boxes in the attic and it explains everything! Apparently, two years before I was born, Charles was working on his PhD at Oxford University, and that’s where he met a man named Erik Lehnsherr who was also studying at Oxford for a year, an exchange student from Germany apparently.” says Jean as she scans the pages for the passage she wants. “Ah, here it is! Listen to this.”

\-----------------

January 8th

Today marks 4 months since I first met Erik, an anniversary if you will, though our relationship is still unofficially marked as ‘casual’. I didn’t think that Erik would even have remembered, or indeed if he had, would not have thought of today as something worth commemorating. But this morning I woke to Erik at my door and he said he was taking me out for the day. And what a day it was! We started the morning in my favourite café for breakfast and then to a small second-hand bookshop that Erik had found. We spent hours in there, sorting through the texts and picking out our favourites to show one another, until the shadows changed as morning turned to afternoon.

We ended up buying a number of books between us, staggering out underneath the weight of them all. Erik then took me to a quiet park where we sat under a tree by the lake. He then took out a book from his coat, a one of a kind vintage copy of ‘The Once and Future King’ that he’d bought when I wasn’t looking. 

We spent the entire afternoon reading under that tree, until the cold January air chased us into a warm restaurant for the evening. I had believed the date to be over by that point, I couldn’t see how it could get any better. But Erik then took me to an ice rink! I’ve never been ice skating before, I wasn’t very good but Erik held me close for all of it so I didn’t fall. It’s been one of the best days of my life.

I write this now at 3 am as Erik sleeps beside me and only now do I realise the depth of what I feel for him. I love him, with everything I have. He’s funny, kind, passionate and amazing in bed –

\-------------

“Ok I think you can stop there for now Jean!” Kurt cut in quickly. “I mean, I’m all for you finding your father and everything but I definitely don’t want to be thinking about the Professor in that way!” 

Jubilee groaned, “People have sex, Kurt, stop being so middle class about it!”, a statement which caused Kurt to turn purple in mortification.

Jean turned to Ororo, only to see her subtly wiping a tear from her cheek. “Sorry, it’s just… that was so sweet! Whoever this Erik guy is, he sounds amazing!” she sighed wistfully. In fact, all three of them had far off looks in their eyes, likely imagining their idea of a perfect date.

“But wait, if this Erik guy was so great, why aren’t they still together?” Ororo asked, frowning slightly. “He definitely must be your father though...”

Jean hummed in agreement and looked back down at the diary and began flicking through the pages. “That’s what I thought at first. It seems their relationship continued during the following months, and the entries get even more sickeningly sweet, but then they stop suddenly at the beginning of May that year until he begins to write again a couple of days later…”

\--------

May 8th

Erik’s gone. 

I woke up one morning to find his stuff gone and a letter on the kitchen counter. He said he’s gone back to Germany because he’s engaged to a woman from his home town and that he has to return to deal with his ‘responsibilities.’ I tried to contact him but got no response. I don’t even know what to feel. I don’t feel anything, I’m just numb. I don’t even want to write about it anymore.

Anyway, about two days after he left I went to the bar, got extremely drunk, and ended hooking up with a man named Logan something or other who was travelling around Europe at the time. I never intended to do anything like that but he was so funny and understanding I couldn’t help myself and…

\------

“Dot dot dot?” asked Kurt

“Dot dot dot, that’s what they did in the old days.” Jean replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. “But it continues”

\-------

May 9th 

After spending the morning with Logan, I went back to the university, after he left on the train, to attempt to do some work, despite being extremely hungover. I managed about half an hour before I went to nearby coffee shop to drown my sorrows again; this time in tea.

There was a lovely barista there named Hank who we started talking about genetics and his transfer to Havard, a conversation that then carried over to his flat after his shift. He was so sweet and intelligent and …

\-------  
“The entries go on to Charles finding out he was pregnant, but with none of the men there, he never got a paternity test and hasn’t spoken to any of them since.”

“So wait, you have three possible dads?!” said Ororo, sitting back in her chair a look of bewilderment on her face. Kurt sat next to her with an almost identical expression on his face.

“Which one did you invite to your wedding?” Jubilee asked as Jean blushed and looked bashfully down at her plate. A look of understanding crossed Jubilee’s face. “Please don’t tell me you’ve done what I think you have!” 

Both Kurt and Ororo turned their heads to look at Jubilee before they quickly snapped back to Jean as it dawned on them what she meant.

“You invited all three to your wedding?!”

“Charles is going to kill you!”

“Does he even know?”

“How did you even find them?”

Jean scrubbed her hands over her face as multiple questions were thrown her way. 

“Yes, I’ve invited all three of them. No, Charles has absolutely no idea, no one does except you guys now. I don’t plan on Charles finding out before they arrive.”

At the look of disbelief on her friends faces she sighed and rested her face in her hands.

“Look guys, I know this seems crazy but I promise you it will be ok. It’s just… I feel like there’s part of me missing; and when I find my father, everything will just fall into place.”

Ororo sighed, before reaching forward to take Jean’s hands between her own. 

“I can’t say I believe this won’t cause trouble. But I know I can speak for all three of us when I say that we’re your best friends and your happiness means the world to us. So, if you really want this, then we’re with you and will support you every step of the way.” She said, a grin slowly spreading across her face whilst Jubilee and Kurt nodded in agreement with her speech.

Jean grinned in return. “Thanks, you guys, and don’t worry, everything will work itself out. I’m sure of it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback I've had from you guys so far, it really means a lot! Hope you like this chapter as well, let me know what you think! I'm not too sure about it myself, I feel like I'm forgetting all the important stuff!

Charles let out a loud yawn as he slumped down onto the worn couch in the corner of his study. It was barely afternoon on this particular Sunday but he already felt completely exhausted. Usually on a Sunday, it being his day off and all, Charles was free to sleep in and to spend the day in whatever lazy way he wanted, at most dealing with a few squabbles between the children. But with the wedding less than a week away, the next Saturday in fact, he hadn’t had a moments rest. He never realised that organising a wedding would be so much work! 

He’d been trying to organise a plan for the tents and marquees with Armando this morning, that is until Jean came in to show him her dress and he’d got all choked up and started crying in front of both of them. He’d claimed it was lack of sleep, something that Jean didn’t believe for a second, but who could blame him to be honest, his little girl was getting married! He glanced over at the hoard of photo frames on his desk, each one a snapshot of a precious memory he would cherish forever. He’d always been terrible at letting things go.

Maybe a small nap wouldn’t hurt, thought Charles, as he lay down on the couch, gently embraced by the cushions. After all, if this wedding was to perfect, he needed to be on top form and let nothing distract him until Saturday… 

\------

He must have dozed off at some point, as the next thing Charles knew he was sitting bolt upright in fear as the door to his study was thrown open and a small figure darted in.

“Professor, there’s a helicopper coming t’wards us!” shouted Cara, running towards him as quickly as her tiny two-year-old body would allow her. He deftly caught her as she flung herself into his arms in a whirlwind of flying blue hair and frightened green eyes. 

Charles let feelings of calm and tranquillity move across the link between their minds, effectively soothing the frightened girl. Cara, the newest addition to the mansion, was settling in well but was still easily terrified due to her abusive past. Charles cast his telepathy out to the approaching minds, relieved and elated when his mind was flooded with a feeling not dissimilar to a crisp winter breeze. Emma.

‘Hello, sugar’ said a voice in his mind ‘missed me?’

Charles smiled, he had missed her terribly. Feelings of happiness and warmth spread over the link Charles had established with Emma, decades ago now. Tucking a wayward strand of blue hair behind Cara’s ear, he began to make his way out of his study and through the corridors of the mansion. 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, dear” he reassured the young girl, “An old friend of mine is just arriving for the wedding.” 

“Old? Does that mean she has grey hair?” asked Cara, an adorable frown on her face as she rested her head on his shoulder; a display of trust that warmed Charles as he chuckled at her comment.

“No, my dear. The day she allows herself to have a single grey hair, I’ll eat my desk” he proclaimed, causing Cara to giggle. 

\-------

By the time they made it outside, a small group of children had gathered, each one of them gaping at the small helicopter that was currently in the process of landing on the front lawn. The children became even more shocked when they clasped eyes on the person who exited the helicopter. Emma Frost was, as always, clad in brilliant white with her blonde hair styled to perfection. Charles would usually felt rather drab in the presence of someone like her if it weren’t for the wide grin she threw him before running forward and sweeping him into a tight embrace after he’d handed Cara to Alex. 

“Charles” she said warmly, swaying him gently from side to side, “it’s been far too long!”

Charles hummed in agreement. “Emma, my dear, you haven’t changed a bit! Thank you for coming all this way. It really means a lot that you’re here.” 

“It’s no trouble, I gained the private jet in the divorce so my trip was pleasantly comfortable. Plus, you and Jean mean the world to me; I wouldn’t miss this for the world. And I get to spend the entire week catching up with my two best friends. I wouldn’t dream of being anywhere else.” she said as she linked her arm through his. “Speaking of best friends, where the hell is Tony?”

Charles chuckled, “I have no idea, I called him yesterday and I’m expecting him around now. He said something about wanting to ‘make and entrance’, though I dread to think what that means. I get enough excitement from the children as it is!”

Their laughter rang throughout the halls as they made their way back to Charles’ study. 

“Well, while we wait for Tony to show up, let me make some martini’s and we can have a good old gossip, just like old times.”

“Emma, I would like nothing more.”

\----------

It wasn’t until they were almost finished with their second martini’s that Tony’s mind came into range. Just as he had done with Emma, Charles ventured outside where the faint sound of some pop music Charles didn’t recognise, was heard throughout the air. Tony certainly never did things in halves, that was something Charles could always rely on. 

The children cheered as the flying figure of Iron Man appeared over the line of trees, the music nearing its end as Tony landed neatly on the grass, his helmet lifting to reveal a cheeky, grinning face. Charles returned the expression whilst Emma just rolled her eyes, though her mind betrayed the amusement she felt. 

\---------

“So, when do the love birds fly the nest?” asked Emma as they walked through the halls, making their way to Charles’ study.

“Not for a while yet. Jean’s insistent on staying at the mansion, wanting to teach and help with the children. I’m not even sure when they’re going on their honeymoon.”

“Yes, but do you really want her to?” asked Emma, giving him a knowing smile.

“Of course not! I just worry is all; that she won’t get the see the world, live somewhere besides this mansion. But it’s her choice… Now come, let’s get some more martini’s.”

\--------

“Why, Charles,” drawled Tony putting his arm around Charles’ shoulders, as Emma brought his feet up onto her lap. They were sprawled out on the couch and had been talking for the better part of an hour now. “are you dressed like an 80-year-old man? I’ve missed seeing that gorgeous body of yours.”

“Hey!” exclaimed Charles, swatting Tony lightly on the soldier whilst Emma cackled tipsily beside them. “There is nothing wrong with the way I dress, it’s comfortable! And there will be no ogling of my body thank you very much, as amazing as it may be.” 

“Charles, it should be a crime to hide an arse as spectacular as yours” said Tony with a wounded expression. Charles looked to Emma to back him up. 

“I’m sorry sugar, I’m going to have to side with Tony on this one. Even my arse is nothing compared to yours.”

Charles laughed, “Emma I don’t deserve such praise! In all seriousness though, I’m a professor now and more importantly a father to 20-year-old daughter who’s about to be married. I can’t be parading around looking like I’ve just walked out of a club! Besides, I think it makes me look respectable”

“Respectable! The Charles I knew when we first met wasn’t concerned about being respectable!” Tony squawked as Charles blushed at the memories that came with Tony’s implication.

“I’ve had Jean to care for, and now a mansion of young mutants” said Charles.

“Yes, but who’s taking care of you?” asked Emma, raising one perfectly manicured eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” Charles questioned, turning to face her. 

“Are you getting any?” she replies, her voice dropping to an amused whisper as a noisy group of kids ran through the halls outside the study door, leaving Tony to be the one giggling in the background. It was hard to believe Tony and Emma were both over forty sometimes, though all three of them had kept their youthful looks rather well. 

When it dawned on Charles what she meant, he immediately blushed a deep red, looking down at his drink. 

“Oh, you mean sex… um, well no, actually… haven’t been ‘getting any’ for a long while when I think about it…” he trailed off, taking a long sip of his drink. “I’m a forty-something single father with over a hundred children in my care; not exactly a great catch.”

Both Tony and Emma rolled their eyes, clearly exasperated by his response. 

“Charles, you could adopt a thousand kids and still be an amazing catch! What happened to the Charles who seduced three men in one night during our trip to Vegas? Or who slept with over half of the students in Oxford?” Tony exclaimed, gesticulating wildly with his martini.

“Don’t be ridiculous! I am very happy with my situation and I don’t need a hormonal, middle aged man messing me around.”

“Amen to that!” said Emma, clinking her glass against Charles’, but there was a hint of sadness in her voice. Charles put his martini down and covered her hands with his. Both himself and Tony had heard all the details from Emma of her divorce with Sebastian two years ago now. They’d seen the bruises he left on her face. Unfortunately, or fortunately for Sebastian, Tony and Charles happened to be two very rich and influential people. Which is exactly why Sebastian found himself rotting in prison…

“Auntie Emma! Uncle Tony!” shrieked Jean as she suddenly burst into the study, jerking Charles from his thoughts, her mind full of childlike excitement, flinging herself into Emma’s arms as Charles watched on with a warm smile.

“Jean Xavier, you grow more and more beautiful every time I time I see you!” Emma proclaimed, hugging Jean tightly before stepping back in time to see Jean roll her eyes in good humour, Emma giving her a playful smile in return. 

Jean then turned to Tony and was swept up in a similar tight hug.

“I’m so excited you two are here! Thank you for coming, I’ll go and get Scott so you can meet him properly! And I’ll have to show you all the plans for the wedding!”

\------

Later that evening, after the rest of the mansion was sleeping, Jean and her friends gathered once again in one of the rec rooms, all gathered close around Jean and speaking in quiet tones, lest anyone hear them. 

“So, what’s the news?” said Jubilee, bouncing excitedly where she sat. Jean grinned, letting her excitement feed hers.

“Well, I sent the invites, not even sure I’d get a reply. But, unsurprisingly after what I read in their diary, they’ve all said yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: @sprinklesofsunshine


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry this update has taken so long! I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Not sure how I'm feeling about my writing style at the moment, I feel like its either too choppy or too long and boring... let me know if you have any suggestions for improvements!
> 
> Also I was thinking of having some chapters where I flashback to Charles and Erik in the past, would that be something people are interested in? Let me know if you want that or if you have any suggestions for things you want to see happen
> 
> I'm currently in the process of planning and writing the other chapters (I procrastinate a lot) so updates should hopefully be more frequent

Erik glanced at his watch and let out another string of rather creative curses before beginning to run at a fast pace through the train station and towards the platform, his suitcase flying behind him. The expression on his face must have been a rather murderous one as the rest of the public practically flung themselves to the side in order to get of his way.

Sadly, the run was to no avail as Erik reached the right platform just in time to see the train he needed pulling out of the station, the shrill whistle from the guard mocking him as he stood there, flushed and panting. He sighed. Who knew getting to fucking Westchester would be so difficult? 

Defeated, Erik began to make his way towards one of the many screens displaying the train timetables. The next train wasn’t for another two hours. Great, just great. He made his way to a deserted bench and slumped down onto it, contemplating the benefits of waiting for the next train or just walking to his destination. Either way, he should probably get something to eat, not wanting to add hunger to the already dire situation. 

Luckily, there was a small sandwich shop towards the entrance of the station; old and battered but it would serve him well enough. Roughly ten minutes later, with a sandwich in one hand, Erik fished out the invitation again from his suitcase and contemplated it thoughtfully. Why had Charles chosen to contact him now out of all times? 

With the way Erik had ended things twenty years ago, he’d expected never to see Charles again. It wasn’t like he deserved to. But then out of the blue, he receives an invitation to the wedding of Charles’ daughter. His fucking daughter.

Erik scrubbed a hand over his face and huffed out a laugh at his own foolishness. Of course, Charles would have moved on and found someone else. Someone who wasn’t Erik. Likely a beautiful husband or wife, with a blindingly white smile and an interesting personality to compliment Charles’. Someone who was perfect for Charles to the run the school with, who would take care of him and love him unconditionally. 

Twenty years ago, that person would have been Erik. 

If he was honest with himself, part of Erik didn’t even know why he’d accepted the invitation. The only people he would know from the wedding were Charles and Raven, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he was bitch slapped by both of them on arrival. He’d certainly deserve it. 

Erik continued to scrutinise the invitation, half hoping it would hold answers to at least some of the questions that were pressing on his mind. But before Erik’s glare could set the invitation alight, he was interrupted by a timid cough to his right. 

“Excuse me, sir, I couldn’t help but notice your invitation. You’re travelling to Westchester for the wedding too?” The voice belonged to a tall man, or rather beast, as he was covered head to toe in blue fur. 

Erik gave him a wry smile. “I am… well at least I was trying to, until I missed my train.” 

The man shuffled for a few seconds and adjusted his glasses, looking like he wanted to say something, but was unable to get it out. Erik took pity on him, and held out his hand in greeting. 

“I’m Erik.”

“Hank. Nice to meet you, Erik.” He smiled, shoulders relaxing as he shook his hand, displaying more confidence than before. “Can I offer you a lift there? My car’s just outside in fact; I only came in here to use the facilities.” 

Hank’s car turned out to be a beaten-up rust bucket, the grind of metal making Erik’s head ring every time Hank changed gears. It didn’t seem to faze Hank though, as he happily chatted away to Erik throughout their journey. He learned that Hank was a professor at Colombia University and discovered a rather impressive list of academic accomplishments, once Erik managed to pry the information from him. He’d borrowed the car from a friend, not needing one since he lived in New York. Despite the state of the car, Erik actually found himself enjoying the journey a little bit, especially when they reached the topic of mutants. 

“So”, Erik began, “Do you have any other mutations? Besides being blue that is.”

Hank laughed loudly. “Yes, I do - a combination of strength and agility, along with increased intellect… not that I’m not trying to boast or anything!” he quickly stuttered out at the end, suddenly becoming nervous again in the face of Erik’s potential scrutiny. 

“Don’t be sorry, Hank. You have a fine mutation, boast all you like!” Erik replied, resulting in a nervous cough from Hank, before he turned the conversation over to Erik.

“What about you? Do you have a mutation?”

“I can manipulate metal” said Erik, floating some coins up into the air from his pocket, smiling at the wonderment in Hank’s eyes. Usually Erik would be angered by a scientist’s interest in his mutation, but he saw no bad intent in Hank’s excitement so he let it slide. 

Eventually they began to make their way down the road that led to the school.

“Bride or groom?” asked Hank

“Bride. Though I’ve actually never met her…” Erik trailed off, realising how odd that made him sound.

“Well that’s a coincidence, neither have I…” frowned Hank as he drove through the gates to the school. However, any further conversation was cut off as they saw a first glimpse mansion through the trees. 

Erik had heard about the mansion from Charles originally, somewhere void of any warmth and love. Later on, he’d heard about it from newspapers or other mutants, garnering mixed opinions, based on the source. But none of it could have prepared him for the grandeur that stood before him now. With its immaculate gardens and ivy-covered walls, it looked idyllic. Erik would’ve loved to have gone to a school like this growing up. 

They exited the car, only to find the grounds deserted. But before they could find anyone to direct them, a distant rumble of a motorbike caused them to turn back towards the gates. Indeed, there was someone on a motorbike approaching them, someone with… a metal skeleton? 

The motorbike parked up next to them and the rider took of their helmet to reveal a scowling man with thick black hair, and huge muscles visible even underneath his leather jacket. 

“You guys, here for the wedding too?” he grunted, immediately taking out a cigar from his pocket and shoving it between his lips. 

Erik looked over at Hank, who seemed to be gazing at the man with avid interest.

“Wait a minute… aren’t you Logan? As in the mutant survivalist that goes by ‘Wolverine’?” Hank asked, his eyes going wide in awe. 

“That would be me, yes”, smirked Logan around his cigar, “though as much as I like roughing it, I certainly won’t be opposed to crashing here for the next week.” 

“Your books are a godsend on dull days in the office, I would love to hear about your adventures while we’re here!”

“Speaking of which”, Erik interrupted before Hank could begin to freak out, clearly a big fan of Logan’s, “where the hell is everyone?” He couldn’t lie to himself, he was itching to see Charles, both terrified and excited to see him again. Would he look like Erik remembered him? Or had Erik’s mind just over exaggerated how blue his eyes were, or how deep red his lips?

Logan just shrugged, picked up his bag and began walking up to the big ornate wooden door, leaving Erik and Hank to follow behind with their own luggage. Once at the door, Logan raised his fist to knock, but before he could the door swung open to reveal a woman with bright red hair, inhaling sharply when she saw them standing there…

\------------

Jean had been lounging in her room for the duration of the morning, having no classes to teach. Unfortunately, Scott had a class to teach but she’d made a large dent in the crime thriller she’d been wanting to read. She was halfway through the protagonist’s latest brush with death when she felt three new minds enter her range, all heading towards the mansion. Frowning, her mind reached out to brush against the new minds, only relaxing when she was certain they weren’t a threat. 

She swung her legs over the side of her bed, preparing to go and answer the door when she suddenly froze, a wave of realisation washing over her. Jean cursed her own stupidity and began to quickly make her way through the winding corridors of the mansion, down to the entrance hall. 

Jean knew to expect the three men at some point in the early afternoon, but she hadn’t expected all three to show up at once! Panicking, she picked up her pace as she felt the men begin to make their way to the front door. Jean suddenly felt a wave of panic as she realised the implications of what she’d done. Inviting them to her wedding was one thing, but to invite them almost a week before was quite another. There was no way she would be able to keep this from her dad, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t delay him from finding out. She just thanked every God she could think of that he, Emma and Tony had gone for brunch in New York this morning, giving her enough time to postpone the nuclear fallout that was likely to happen when he found out who’d arrived. 

As she reached the door, she placed shields around the minds of the three men, enough to prevent Emma or Charles noticing them for a time when they returned. With one more run of her shaking hand through her hair, she opened the door, only to inhale sharply when she came face to face with the men on the other side. 

“Hi” breathed Jean, thankful that her voice didn’t waver. 

“Hi”, said the man with the blue fur, “we’re here for the wedding.” At Jean’s shocked face he paused, frowning slightly. 

“You were expecting us, weren’t you?” rumbled the short man with black hair, whilst simultaneously puffing on a cigar.

Jean mentally shook herself, willing her feet to unstick from the floor, stepping outside, closing the door behind her before any of the students saw them. 

“Yes, yes of course… but come this way.” she beckoned before walking away in a hurry, leaving the three men scrambling to keep up. Jean led them to one of the large garages at the side of the house, smiling lightly when she felt confusion rolling off all three of them. Above one garage there was room with an en-suite; once used for the mechanic hired by the Xavier’s a couple of decades ago – it would do well enough.

The room itself was tired but functional, not that the short man seemed to mind, immediately dumping his bag on one of the blow-up beds on the floor – the old mattresses had disintegrated years ago.

The blue man looked disgruntled. “Although I am very grateful for the tour; may we be shown our rooms now?”

The short man snorted.

“Save your breath, Hank, I think this is your room.”

Hank – apparently - blushed and turned a rather nice shade of purple under his fur before stuttering, “I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude! I just – “

Before he could work himself into a frenzy, the third man interrupted, having been completely silent thus far. 

“Please correct me if I’m wrong, but do you happen to be related to Charles?”

“Yes… I’m his daughter, Jean…” She hesitated as the man’s stoic expression cracking for a moment, becoming crestfallen for a moment, disappointment leaking from his mind, before everything snapped back into order. 

He shook his head. 

“I’m sorry, we haven’t even introduced ourselves” he said, “I’m Erik Lehnsherr.”

“Hank McCoy” said the blue, furry man with a smile.

“Logan” the hair man grunted, attempting to smile too, but it came out as more of a grimace.

Jean’s heart hammered in her chest. One of these men was her father. She was finally standing in the same room as her other father. She had absolutely no idea which one it was, but at least she had until Saturday to find out.

“Would it be possible to speak to your dad?” asked Erik

Jean gulped, she couldn’t lie to them anymore. “I sent the invites”, she quickly stammered out, “my dad doesn’t know anything…”

All three men groaned, Erik looking particularly scared.

“You little minx”, laughed Logan, “you’re definitely Charles’ daughter!”

Erik didn’t seem to be so amused, looking more like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Jean, you don’t understand, I can’t be here! My last meeting with Charles didn’t end well at all…”

“Oh, come on, that was years ago! And besides, he’s always going on about you guys and the good old days” – total lie – “and I thought it would be nice for you to catch up with him before the wedding. Besides, the time you knew him must have meant something to each of you, considering you all said yes to spending a week here, right?”

“Right”, nodded Logan, collapsing back onto the mattress, “I’d love to see Charles again and I can just consider this week another adventure. What do you say gentlemen?” he asked, looking pointedly at Hank and Erik.

“Well she’s definitely mastered his puppy dog eyes!” Hank agreed, gesturing to Jean’s expression, “I can’t possibly refuse!”

Jean looked to Erik, who seemed to be debating something in his head. He sighed, scrubbing his large hands over his face.

“Ok…ok, I’ll stay… but I will need to speak to your dad first.”

Suddenly there was a mechanical whirring from beneath the floor, which Jean abruptly realised was the garage door opening.

Oh crap.

Charles was home early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: @sprinklesofsunshine


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I'm deeply sorry for how long this has taken me to write, life has been pretty crazy over the past few months! A big thank you to everyone who's left kudos, commented, left kudos and encouraged me, it really means a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologise for any potential mistakes! 
> 
> I've planned out the next dew chapters so hopefully they should be published a lot quicker than this one!

Jean felt panic begin to cloud her mind as the sound of the car engine cut out, and the faint sound of her father’s singing drifted up through the floorboards. Hearing movement behind her, she quickly turned back around to find the three men standing, all of them apparently immediately recognising who the voice belonged to. 

Jean winced slightly as her mind was bombarded by the strength of feeling that came from the three men; already struggling as it was to maintain the shield that would prevent her father from sensing them up here. 

Although she tried not to venture too deep into their minds, Jean couldn’t help but pick up their surface thoughts. From all of them she sensed a strong affection for her father, along with something else from Logan – ew - gross, she definitely didn’t need to go down that road. 

Hank’s held an excitement at the prospect of seeing Charles again, along with the curiosity of a scientist at all the possible mutations under one roof. 

Erik’s mind was edged with fear at the thought of seeing Charles again but beneath the fear there was also a layer of longing, crashing through his mind like wave before suddenly cutting, causing Jean to wince as the equivalent of a large, metal wall. Jean blinked rapidly, coming back to herself, looking over to Erik to find him staring at her, an unreadable expression on his face. 

But before her mind could begin to decipher what such an expression could mean, she was interrupted by Hank. 

“So… can we see Charles yet?” asked Hank, fidgeting nervously with the light smattering of fur across his paws.

Jean sighed and ran a frustrated hand through her hair. 

“I promise you’ll see him soon, just…just let me break the news to him – gently.” Jean muttered, more to reassure herself than the three musketeers in front of her. She had no idea how she was going to even begin explaining all of this to her Dad, let alone what the men were going to do for the entire week…

At the sound of more movement from the garage below, she swiftly made her way to one of the windows, unlatching it and swinging one leg over the ledge, causing the three men to rush over in alarm. 

“What the hell are you doing?” exclaimed Erik, immediately raising his hand towards her. Jean was confused for a second until she felt a tugging sensation on her clothing. She paused, dangling precariously on the window ledge, her heart beginning to hammer inside her chest. 

“You’re a telekinetic?” she asked, nodding towards Erik’s outstretched hand. 

“Uh, not quite.” He replied, a light flush appearing on his cheekbones, his hand still raised towards her. “I can manipulate metal”, he stated, causing Hank to start fidgeting in his place, his scientific curiosity making him itch to ask more questions about it. 

Jean’s head was beginning to throb from trying to make sense of the situation, along with holding the shield in place for so long. She knew she needed to find somewhere quiet - and not filled with potential father’s - to process all this information and work out what to do next. 

“Well, I appreciate your help but it won’t be necessary on this occasion; I can handle this.” she said, with a slight smirk on her face. Before any of them could ask what she meant, Jean had stepped calmly out of the window and onto the old crate that had been propped against the garage wall. 

She looked up at the window with a grin on her face to see Logan, Hank and Erik staring at her, a look of surprise on their faces, before turning away and walking back towards the mansion. 

“Next time warn us before you try to give us all a heart attack, kid”, called Logan sarcastically, before closing the window. As much as she was still terrified about the whole ordeal, Jean couldn’t stop smiling. 

\-----------------------

Charles sang quietly to himself, distracted by his thoughts as he pulled into the garage, having dropped Tony and Emma at the entrance to the mansion. It was an old lullaby he used to sing to Jean, one of his favourites in fact. Charles never claimed to have a great singing voice, but it must have been good enough seeing as it always sent jean straight to sleep as a baby.

He was so distracted in fact that he managed to get halfway out of the garage before noticing the faint sound of voices coming from the room about the garage. 

Charles frowned. He couldn’t think of anyone who would be up there at this time of day, especially any students, the room was usually locked as it really needed to be repaired. He cast his mind up to the room above him, only to find an empty space, no, more like a void where one would expect minds to be. 

Charles felt the hairs on his arms begin to rise as he contemplated his next move. Who, or rather what, was up there? Was this some sort of attempted attack on the mansion? Charles breathed deeply, trying to prepare himself for the inevitable fight. He was half tempted to call for some help but he couldn’t stand the thought of anyone being hurt by the unknown force. If it could shield its mind, who knew what else it would be capable of…

He knew that going up the stairs was out of the question, it would give the attacker too much time to form a defence against him. No; there had to be another way to find out who was there. 

Charles quickly ran out of the garage as another bang sounded from above. 

The skylights, Charles thought triumphantly. If he could get onto the roof without being heard, then he’d be able to assess the threat properly prior to any action. Luckily for him there was a half rotten wooden ladder leaning against the side of the garage; Charles really didn’t know why they hadn’t gotten rid of it yet but it would do perfectly for now. 

Slightly regretting all the food he’d consumed at brunch, he began the assent up the ladder and climbed – rather ungracefully – onto the roof which creaked slightly alarmingly under his weight. 

Charles froze, praying that whomever was inside wouldn’t attempt to investigate the noise. He gave it a minute before he began to make his way towards the skylight, fortunately without making too much noise. He crouched next to it, heart thumping loudly inside his chest. Taking another deep breath, he peered over the edge and into the room below. 

His heart stopped. 

Right beneath the skylight, lying on an air mattress, was Logan. What the fuck?

Although Charles had an eidetic memory, he’d made a point of remembering Logan’s face exactly, should he ever have the need to find him again. But that wasn’t the point; why the hell was Logan here?

Fortunately for Charles, Logan had his eyes closed, allowing him more time to study Logan’s face. The man hadn’t aged a day since Charles met him, the bastard. The only difference he could see was the sheer amount of muscle the man had gained in twenty years. Charles hadn’t thought that was possible. 

‘Focus, Charles’, he thought to himself, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He continued to inspect the man, until another figure moved into the vicinity of the skylight. Someone furry and blue to be precise. Charles leaned closer, squinting as he tried to get a better look through the murky glass. 

Hank? 

Charles had only ever briefly seen Hank in his natural form, after a lot of persuading on Charles’ part. He had never met another mutant like Hank; so, it couldn’t have been anyone else?

Charles began to feel lightheaded and dizzy. What the hell was going on? Was Charles going completely insane? 

That possibility was far too real, he’d been running himself ragged ever since the wedding date was announced, and with more students arriving every week he’d barely been able to keep up with it all. That, combined with his inability to read either man’s mind made it all the more plausible that this was all just an exhausted hallucination. 

Charles scrubbed at his eyes with one hands, whilst still clinging to the roof with another. That was until yet another figure appeared under the skylight, sending Charles reeling backwards – quite literally. 

Erik. 

In his panic Charles stood up and took a step back. At the same moment, the decaying roof finally decided to give up and began to crumble underneath Charles’ foot. He had about half a second to regret his life decisions before the roof fell through and Charles felt himself falling. 

He slammed his eyes shut and prepared himself for the unavoidable meeting with the floor, hoping that he wouldn’t break anything too important. 

The landing never came.

Confused, Charles cracked one eye open to take stock of the situation. 

He was floating – about 2 feet off the ground before being gently lowered onto the same air mattress that - possible mirage, Logan – had previously lying on; though it was now covered in tiles and plaster. 

“Well you always knew how to make an entrance, bub, but maybe next time just try the door”, came Logan’s wry retort as Charles’ vision finally righted itself.

Charles couldn’t stop a snort from escaping him. As big as the shock was at finding Logan there, he couldn’t help but be pleased to see the man – even if it had been over twenty years. He reached for the strong hand in front of him and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and then into a strong hug, which he returned enthusiastically. 

“It’s so good to see you!” he laughed, completely forgetting the fact he hadn’t even asked why Logan was there to begin with. A quiet cough sounded to his left and he turned his head to see Hank standing near them, a small smile on his face. 

“Remember me?” 

“Of course I do, Hank! How are you?” Charles asked, now enveloped in blue fur – and really, the man was still unfairly soft.

“Good thanks, I’m now a Professor at Columbia.” He replied, blushing slightly.

“Just like you always wanted! I’m so happy for you!” Charles said earnestly. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what are you both doing here?!” he cried, still in disbelief. 

“Just came here to see you and look for potential research opportunities.” Hank replied, smoothly.

“Travelling around the area and thought I’d pop in to say hello.” Logan grunted 

Only then did Charles become aware of the figure sanding a little way off in the corner. How could he have forgotten Erik? 

Swallowing heavily, Charles turned to face Erik, using all of his self-control not to flinch when he was met with a piercing gaze. 

“And what about you?” Charles asked, thankful that his voice managed to remain mostly steady. 

Erik’s gaze didn’t waver but Charles could feel his mind blanch at the direct question. Clearly whatever block had been on their minds had been lifted. Charles could feel himself begin to shake slightly at the feel of Erik’s mind after so long. That was until Erik blinked, frowned and then raised mental shields, just like Charles had taught him all those years ago. 

“I just wanted to see the school… I know how much your dream meant to you”, Erik replied, completely calm and stoic on the outside. 

All at once, the situation became too much for Charles. How dare Erik just return after so long, acting like he’d just casually dropped by? Why were they all here and how on earth was he going to explain them to Jean? He’d survived all these years by himself and his past chooses now of all times to resurface?!”

In a split-second Charles saw red and before he could realise what he was doing, Erik was on the floor clutching his jaw, whilst Charles cradled his smarting hand. 

Boy was he in a mess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'd like to apologise for taking so long to update! Life has been crazy busy and I've allowed it to get in the way of writing :/ but thank you to anyone who's still reading this, I really appreciate it! xx
> 
> Tumblr: @sprinklesofsunshine
> 
> See end of chapter for warnings!

For a few disorientated seconds, Erik had no idea what had just happened; only that he was suddenly on the floor, pain blooming along the right side of his jaw. Dammit, Charles had one hell of a strong punch.

 

By the time his vision re-focused itself, Charles had apparently vanished down the stairs, door slamming shut behind him.

 

There were a few seconds of stunned silence before it was broken by Logan – who sounded far too amused for Erik’s liking.

 

“Well shit, bub; you must’ve done something pretty awful to garner that kind of reaction!”

 

Hank hummed in agreement as he helped haul Erik back to his feet. Still swaying slightly, Erik tried to squash the flare of anger he felt at how correct Logan actually was.

 

“I take it you knew him well,” asked Erik, trying his best not to sound like a petulant child – failing miserably.

 

Logan snorted; “No… no, more like a day in fact… which sounds rather pathetic when I say it like that. It seemed a lot longer.”

 

“Charles is certainly someone who makes an impact on your life, no matter how long you’ve known him.” Hank agreed, a smile once again adorning his face, causing Logan, and even Erik, to hum in agreement.

 

“So,” said Logan, breaking the awkward silence, “what did you do?”

 

Erik pales and looks down at his hands, a rush of shame washing over him.

 

“We met at Oxford - we never really defined our relationship, but we were ‘together’, I guess, for about eight months…” There was a pregnant pause, Erik trying to decide how to say the next part. “…that was until I left him to go back to Germany to marry someone else,” he murmured, almost whispering the last part.

 

It still hurt so much, to remember that time. He thought he’d gotten over this a long time ago - but even being punched in the face by Charles brought all of the memories back.

 

“Well shit. That’ll do it”

 

Erik sighed and sank down onto a nearby rickety chair, scrubbing his hands over his face, wincing when his hand brushed over the bruise blooming along his jaw. It suddenly struck him how much of a stupid idea this had been.

 

“I can’t be here”, Erik declared, standing up and pausing for a second before grabbing his bag from the floor. He turned and began his way down the stairs, shame fuelled anger clouding his vision.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Charles didn’t remember the journey back to his office, and he was eternally grateful that he didn’t meet any students or staff on his way there. He barely managed to get the door closed behind him before the trembling became too much and he collapsed onto the nearest sofa. It wasn’t until his hands began to blur in front of him did he realise he was crying.

 

‘Get it together, Charles!’ he said to himself, furious with his own reaction. He’d spent over twenty years trying to forget those men; Hank and Logan purely because it had been easier to deny they existed and move on.  

 

But Erik… well… Erik had been different. The man had ripped a hole through Charles’ heart, leaving nothing but destruction in its wake. For years Charles had convinced himself he’d gotten over their relationship – if you could even call it that – but less than a minute back in Erik’s presence and he’d lost it.

 

He startled at a knock on the door.

 

“Charles?” – Emma.

 

“Charles, we’re coming in, ok?” And Tony.

 

He didn’t even bother to try and hide his distress, knowing full well that Emma, and probably the entire mansion, would’ve felt his projected emotions. The very fact she had called out to him verbally meant he had.

 

As soon as he’s through the door Tony runs to him, instantly engulfing him a hug, causing a fresh round of tears to run down Charles’ face.

 

“Charlie boy, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Who do we need to kill?” That at least managed to earn a small smile from Charles, only to fade as the misery returned.

 

“I don’t even know why they’re here!” he cried, the words still muffled by Tony’s shoulder. Tony and Emma glanced worriedly at each other; they hadn’t seen Charles this upset in a very long time. They glanced back to Charles as the man finally lifted his head from Tony’s shoulder, his face blotchy and tear stained.

 

“It’s Erik. He’s here…” said Charles, his voice reduced to a raspy whisper.

 

He felt both Emma and Tony still beside him. They had arrived in his life shortly after Erik had left it and had stayed by his side throughout his pregnancy and hadn’t left since. They knew full well who ‘Erik’ was.

 

“Erik? As in _the_ Erik?” Charles nodded, regretfully.

 

“You said ‘they’ though, Charles… who else were you referring to?” asked Emma, tenderly stroking Charles’ back.

 

Charles felt his nerves spike once more. He took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. It was now or never.

 

“You know how I always said it was Erik, Erik who was Jean’s father”, he began, the words falling quickly from his lips, “Well… I’m…not so sure it was him. I mean it could have been, very much so in fact, but it was impossible to work out the specific day of conception so that brought other factors into play – two, to be specific – and oh goodness they’re here too and – “

 

“Charles!” Tony grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him hard, snapping him out of it.  

 

“Just breathe, sugar. What the hell happened?”

 

Charles sighed again. “I’m not even sure how to explain…”

 

Emma took his hands in her. “Charles, you’re our best friend and we love you more than anything. Whatever’s happened, we’ll help you.”

 

“Ok… ok. You know that when Erik left, the first few days in particular, I was a mess.” Charles admitted. Emma raised her eyebrows in mocking disbelief and he chuckled.

 

“I mean, even more of a mess than when I met you, if you can believe it. I craved for something to take my mind off Erik. So, one night I went out and got extremely drunk and ended up sleeping with a very nice man named Logan. We had a great night and got on really well but he was travelling at the time so left the very next day.”

 

“So, now with two men to be sad about and an outrageous hangover to nurse, I stumbled into a coffee shop, hoping to drown myself in caffeine shots. But then I met the barista Hank and we ended up going back to his place and talking about anything and everything for hours. And… I ended up sleeping with him too.”

 

“As a result of these encounters, the truth is I have no clue who is Jean’s real father is. And now, for some reason, they’re all here and I just don’t know what to do!”

 

“Oh Charlie, why didn’t you just tell us?” Tony asked, once again bringing Charles into a hug, that Emma joined as well.

 

“I didn’t think I’d ever see them again… and, well, I’d only just met you guys. The fact that I was a pregnant man was strange enough… I didn’t want you to think ill of me… I didn’t want to lose you both.”

 

“Oh Charles, for someone so intelligent you can be really stupid sometimes! You could’ve slept with hundreds of men and produced a whole army of mutant babies and we still wouldn’t leave you”, said Emma, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “you mean the world to us.”

 

Charles felt himself relax as Emma sent waves of reassurance across their link, smoothing over his distress like a soothing balm.

 

Charles smiled and squeezed her hand in response; he really had the best friends.

 

“Now”, Tony said, visibly restless at still being left in the dark over the events, “We’ll discuss you keeping this from us later. But, for now, what exactly happened when you met them?”                               

       

Unsure how to even begin explaining what had happened, Charles cast his telepathy out to the both of them, requesting permission to enter. Both of them let him in at once and he replayed the last fifteen minutes for them.

 

“You punched Erik?” asked Emma, looking too much like a proud mother.

 

Charles groaned and sank back into the couch cushions. “I told you he made me crazy.... and now all three of them are in my garage!”

 

Tony and Emma turned to look at each other, grins adorning their faces.

 

“The old garage, you said?” asked Tony, mischief glinting in his eyes.

 

“Don’t you da – wait!” Charles began, but it was no use, his words falling on deaf ears as his friends ran from the room.

 

Charles hastily cast his mind out and found the three men, who were currently on the driveway. He couldn’t decide whether he was happy or angry that they were still there. He was just about to reach out to the three of them when he felt another, all too familiar, mind alongside them.

Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mentions of mpreg!
> 
> Let me know what you think! I hope to be posting more regularly now that things have settled down. Thank you for reading xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter, I apologise if it's a bit disjointed!

“Wait! Please wait! Jean yelled at Erik’s back as he made his way down the driveway.

The man in question turned; a pained and conflicted expression on his face. His mind was leaking a jumbled mess of regret, sadness and - hold on, had that bruise been on his face before?

“Jean – I appreciate what you tried to do here, I really do, but in this case the past should stay in the past. I’m sorry.”

And with that, he turned and once again began to make his way down the drive, bags floating behind him. 

Jean started as Hank and Logan appeared beside her, looking resigned.

“I think we should head off too. I feel we’ve rather outstayed our welcome”, Hank said softly, looking to Logan, who nodded in agreement.

Jean felt her heart drop.

“No, please don’t leave!” she pleaded desperately, at a loss at how to persuade them to stay. But apparently the universe wanted to make the situation even harder for her as before she could do anything, Tony burst through the front door, Emma walking quickly but poised behind him. They both stopped dead when they registered the scene before them.

“Well, well, well”, drawled Tony, blatantly mentally undressing the three men before him. “I must say, Charlie boy has excellent taste in men!”

  
He continued to leer at them, completely unfazed by the awkward silence that hung in the air. Even Erik had stopped his escape for a moment, eyeing Tony suspiciously. Emma rolled her eyes at Tony, before turning to look at Jean, raising her perfectly manicured eyebrows.

  _‘Care to explain what’s going on here, sugar?’_

_‘…Um… I’,_ Jean began; but before she could sort out her words, she was interrupted again, this time by her father. Oh hell.

Jean started slightly as Erik appeared beside her; but the other man didn’t notice, too busy being locked in an apparent staring contest with her father, who was clearly having a mental argument with Emma as Jean overheard a few choice words that leaked through their connection.

In the end, it was Logan who eventually broke the awkward silence.

“Well, we’d best be off. Public transport’s a bitch on Sunday’s.” He hefted his bag, and also Hank’s, onto his shoulders before he was stopped by Charles – to everyone’s surprise.

“No, wait!” he called, rushing down the steps to stand before the men. He cleared his throat, nervously adjusting his sleeves. “Please…please stay, especially since you came all this way.”

“You sure, chuck?”

“Quite sure. I apologise for the way I’ve treated you so far; you caught me rather off guard. But if you’re still willing to stay here, I’d really like if you stayed -” Charles’ eyes flickered over to Erik for a brief moment. “All of you.”

Erik just continued to stare, his expression still slightly pained, as well as confused.

_‘Jean?’,_ came Charles’ mental call, ‘ _Something tells me we need to talk about this… can you meet me in my study in ten minutes?’_

Jean sighed. If she was completely honest with herself, she didn’t know why she thought she’d be able to keep all of this from the world’s most powerful telepath in the first place.

‘ _Alright’,_ she replied, trying her best not to pout. This day was definitely not going according to plan.

 

\-------------------------

 

Charles sighed as he sipped at his scotch, trying desperately not to say, ‘fuck it’ and down the whole bottle. He lifted his head as he felt Jean getting closer.

“Dad?”, said Jean as she poked her head around the door of his study.

“Hello, darling”, he smiled as she came to sit next to him on the couch, resting her fiery head against his shoulder.

“So…”, she began quietly, “I think maybe I should go first.”

“Ok.”

Jean lifted her head, turning on the couch to face him properly.

“I invited them.”

“You, what?!” Charles half yelled, feeling his head begin to spin. He saw Jean wince, looking even more nervous than before. That alone was enough to calm him down slightly, though his heart was still hammering in his chest.

“Well, you know how I was looking in the attic for some old photos and… I happened to stumble across your old journal... and I know about them; my potential father’s…”

“I’m a horrible father”, Charles groaned, covering his face with his hands, feeling his face flush with shame. “What must you think of me? Jean, I’m so sorry.” He said faintly

“No! Dad I’ve had everything I could’ve ever wanted and more. I didn’t do this because my life has been lacking in any way. I guess just, getting married and everything has made me think more about family. Besides, you may end up enjoying having them here.” She finished, a knowing smirk on her face.

Charles rolled his eyes playfully. “That’s not going to be happening anytime soon, my dear, but I appreciate the sentiment. Now I at least owe you an explanation as to why things happened like they did.”

Jean nodded, sitting back with an expectant look on her face. Charles took a deep breath, steadying himself. Right; he could do this. 

It had grown dark by the time they’d talked through everything but Charles felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he could tell that Jean felt the same way.

“I’m really sorry I went behind your back, Dad”, said Jean, squeezing his hands. 

“As long as you’re happy, I’m happy – truly.” He said sincerely. “You never know, it could be fun, right?” He added, trying to convince himself more than anyone else, but he felt the gratitude from Jean sweep across their connection all the same.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Erik breathed a sigh of relief as he walked into the kitchen; they’d been given a full tour earlier on but it had still taken him twenty minutes to find the damn room.

He begins rummaging through the gigantic freezer for something he can use to bring down the swelling on his face. He must’ve been so preoccupied with his search that he didn’t hear Charles enter the kitchen.

"There are some ice packs in the bottom drawer" 

Erik started, whipping round to see Charles leaning on one of the counters, a sheepish look on his face. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I thought you w - here." Refusing to meet Erik's gaze, he moved over to the fridge, reaching into a drawer and pulling out an ice pack. He grabbed a tea towel off the side and wrapped it up, hesitating for a moment before passing it to Erik, who gratefully accepted it.  

There was an awkward pause, both men at a complete loss on what to say. Charles kept alternating between glancing at him and intently studying the tiles on the floor.

"Your ice packs seem to be pretty well stocked…”, said Erik eventually, cringing slightly at his choice of conversation.

It seemed like a safe path of conversation, however, as Charles immediately smiled, ducking his head like a schoolboy trying not to laugh in class.

“Well, when you have around a hundred energetic students, most with pretty volatile mutations, it comes in handy to have these, well, everywhere.”

Erik chuckled before wincing as pain once again flooded his cheek. Timid yet gentle hands framed his face and his eyes snapped open to find Charles in front of him, who was currently avoiding all eye contact with him but inspecting his face all the same.

Charles sighed, suddenly seemingly fascinated with the floor tiles. He appeared to be lost in thought, staying like that for a minute, giving Erik ample time to admire Charles’s unruly curls.

“I’m so sorry, Erik… I – I’m – “

“Charles, forget it. I deserve it.”

“You don’t.”

Large, blue eyes met his, making Erik’s stomach flip uncomfortably. Everything was still, the moment suspended in the air around them. Erik swallowed, held in place by the piercing gaze. He opened his mouth to say something; anything. 

The tiny patter of feet stopped him and he finally broke from the hold to see a small boy run into the kitchen with all the relentless energy of a small puppy.

“Professor, I’m here!” he yelled, running up to Charles and throwing his arms around Charles’ legs.

Instantly, Charles’ face softened and Erik was struck by how much love was in his eyes. Charles crouched down in front of the boy.

“So, do you think you’re up for it, George?”

“Yeah, I think so!” said the boy, bouncing eagerly in his place, “I’ve been practicing a lot!”

Charles laughed, taking George’s hand in his, leading him over to Erik. 

“Erik, this is George; George this is my – this is Erik.”

Erik tried to smile reassuringly at the boy, quite sure he looked rather frightening. But, with all the fearlessness of a child, George grinned back.

“I can heal people; can I try on your face? Pretty please!”

“Uh… yeah sure”, Erik replied, resulting in a squeal of excitement from George. Charles once again met his gaze, smiling warmly at him. All of a sudden it felt like nothing had changed. They were right back at university, awkwardly flirting over the study table.

He didn’t get long to muse over what this could mean as George was already dragging him over to a chair, sitting him down before clambering up onto the one beside it.

Tiny hands grabbed at his face, and George closed his eyes, an admittedly adorable frown adorning his face. For a few seconds, nothing seemed to happen and Erik began to worry nothing would.

_‘Just give him a moment, Erik’_

Erik jolted slightly in George’s hold when he realised Charles hadn’t said that out loud. Erik had met many mutants throughout his life, but Charles was the only telepath who’d ever been inside his head. The feeling of Charles’ presence was exactly as he remembered but with a more sophisticated edge that came with a lifetime of practice. Admittedly, some of the things Charles used to do in his head wouldn’t likely be repeated now.

Across the room Charles cleared his throat and looked down, a blush clearly evident on his cheeks. Erik mentally slapped himself; Charles likely hated him at this point and thinking dirty thoughts about him certainly wasn’t going to help the situation. Focus, Erik.

However, before his thoughts could completely run away from him, Erik was distracted by a searing heat that was spreading across his face. It was like sticking his face in a bath that was just shy of scalding. His face continued to heat until Erik was quite sure he’d have to ask George to stop.

Abruptly, the heat vanished, just as quickly as it had started.

“I did it! It worked! Look Mr. Charles I did it!” yelled George, leaping into Charles’ arms, who spun him around, laughing with him.

“That was amazing, George! Your control has improved enormously, I’m very proud of you!” Charles exclaimed, hugging the boy tightly for a second before placing him on the floor again. “Why don’t you go find Alex and Darwin and let them know how it went.”

“Okay!” George said, running from the room in excitement.

“He’s sweet”, Erik said, knowing that talking about the children was likely his safest bet at the moment.

Charles smiled. “He is… his confidence has grown considerably over the past year.”

“Where did you find him?”

“West Bengal. He was being used as a slave when we got to him, only five years old. He was being kept in a cage, only taken out to heal people for payment. But he had hardly any control over his powers, every time he healed someone he almost died himself. It was lucky we got him out when we did.” Charles trailed off, silent for a second before shaking his head and walking back over to Erik.

“Look”, he said, fishing his phone out of his front pocket and switching it to camera mode. Erik took it from him, peering at his face through the screen.

“Amazing”, he whispers as he gazes at his newly healed face.

“What does your wife think about all of this?” asked Erik, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“My what?”

“You know, Jean’s mother?”

“Ah… there isn’t a mother in the picture as it were…”

“Didn’t that make life hard for Jean?”

Immediately, Erik realised he’d said the wrong thing; Charles’ expression became cold and closed off.

“I don’t really think that’s any of your business, Erik. You have no idea what it was like.” Charles said, with an arrogant, dismissive tone in his voice that only served to piss Erik off. He should’ve just left at that point; walked out before it got ugly. But something about Charles had always made him crazy – not always in a good way.

“I know that you must’ve moved on pretty fast”, Erik said, the cutting words betraying the hurt he felt.

And cut the words did. Charles’ cheeks were coloured red with rage.

“Don’t you dare!” He bit out, spinning around to face Erik fully. They stood there, glaring at each other until Charles suddenly deflated, massaging his temples as if he were staving off a headache.

“I’ll see you at dinner, Erik.” Charles said quietly, before all but running out of the kitchen.

Erik knew he should probably leave, but he just couldn’t bring himself to, especially after Jean had pleaded with him to stay. And Charles – even after all this time, Erik was still drawn to him. He couldn’t leave; not now.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: @sprinklesofsunshine


End file.
